A workout machine is preferably capable of enabling the user to perform various exercises without significant modification or rearrangement of components of the workout machine. Another goal of proper exercising is producing a smooth resistance in performing an exercise with easy-to-use equipment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,004,248 and 6,224,514 disclose an exercise apparatus having a base to which is pivoted one end of a rockable arm, the opposite end of which is coupled to one end of a force transmitting line by means of which the arm may be rocked from and to a rest position. Movement of the arm away from the rest position is yieldably opposed by elastic resistance members that react between the rockable arm and the base. An upright arm is removably supported by the base and is equipped with one or more line guides about which the force transmitting line may be reeled. In one embodiment, the line guide automatically compensates for variations in the force applied on the rockable arm to overcome variations in the resistance of the resistance members.
In analyzing different options, a machine was desirable where it was easier to change the resistance for each set of exercises. A workout machine with less assembly required and avoiding a resistance band were considerations for an alternate workout machine. An alternative to the resistance bands was also considered. But the concept of a graduated spooling mechanism is adapted from U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,514, which is incorporated herein by reference. The grooves on the graduated spooling mechanism track along an increasing diameter spool. The distance around the first revolution is shorter than around the second revolution.
The present exercise machine incorporates components from earlier family inventions, such as the lifting handle. U.S. Patent Publication 2012 0035024 discloses a Portable Exercise Machine with a spooling, anchoring and centering handle that allows the length of the cable to be easily adjusted, centered for symmetrical lifting while being safely anchored. This handle allows a user to quickly adjust the length of cable on the machine to easily reconfigure the machine to perform various exercises.
The focus of this disclosure is a versatile, compact and easy-to-use workout machine that allows performing multiple exercises without extensive assembly or adjustment to the workout machine.
Certain prior art uses apps to assist with exercises, and tracking and storing data. Prior known exercise machines incorporate such apps into internal hardware. Prior known smart devices, such as iPhone® devices, tablets, and pads, have accelerometers that can sense and measure pitch, movement, and angles of the device (and thus its user in certain circumstances), and can supply that data to separate machines. An accelerometer is a device that detects its own acceleration and is commonly used in mobile phones to determine the phone's orientation. Once the orientation is determined, the phone's software can react accordingly, such as by changing its display from portrait to landscape, or otherwise providing such information. But no apps are known that interact with a workout machine that adjusts calculations based on the position of the user on the workout machine.